


Only One Time - Part 2

by orphan_account



Series: Dark Desires [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Porn Watching, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frank spends a whole evening with his precious, beautiful daughter. She is his pretty, little baby and his princess. He enjoys spending time with her and is always an extremely loving Daddy.





	Only One Time - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! Extremely underage and incest!

The weeks passed and Stella developed splendidly. She grew and became more beautiful from day to day. Frank really had a wonderful, pretty girl. But not only his baby grew, but also his dark desire for her. He thought about what had happened recently for a long time and he couldn't forget it. Frank didn't want to forget it. Also because it was so fantastic and unique. The way her small, tender body excited him. Her seductive mouth, with warm, soft lips and how they sucked so greedily and demandingly on his hard cock. The pointed tongue as it licked over his dripping glans. The feeling of her narrow, wet mouth as he pushed the cock further and further into her and then stuck it down her throat. Not a day passed since then, which he didn't have to think about and wished he could experience it again with her. He wanted to repeat it. To have this experience with her again.

The mere thought of it excited him so strongly that he had to jerk off several times a day. No matter where he was and he did it any time. He locked himself in the bathroom. He jerked his cock until he came and cummed everything on Stella's bath towel. Then another time he did it in the nursery and while sitting in the rocking chair, he held in his right hand a diaper pressed tightly around his cock and rubbed it furiously, until he splashed the cum into it under a loud moan. Afterwards he put the used diaper neatly back on the pile where the fresh diapers lay. The thought that his daughter would wear the diaper with his seed and her tender, naked pussy would touch that spot and the material would spread his cum all over her labia, immediately made him incredibly hard and horny. When he jerked off this time he used her cuddle cloth. Another time he jerked on the mattress from her bed. Then he refined her milk, which had previously been pumped out by Jane and was in a bottle in the fridge. Concentrating on not wasting a single drop of his precious seed, he squirted his special Daddy milk into the bottle. His pretty daughter would love the taste of him. The taste of her Daddy! Surely she wouldn't be able to get enough of it soon and would want more and more.

But unfortunately not all days in the Thompson household were so wonderfully easy. Frank also had many stressful moments that forced him to slow down his unbridled masturbation units. Either it was his work, this eternal paperwork and with time it just pissed him off. Or his fucking wife was to blame. Sometimes she downright challenged him with her sloppy behavior and danced around on his nose. She provoked him so much with her damn actions that he could hardly control himself.

As if presented on a buffet, she laid Stella on the changing table, spread her legs so far apart, and gave Frank's eyes a unique, beautiful view of his daughter's tender, innocent pussy. He could hardly hold on any longer. His lust and excitement increased more and more. The cock, hard as iron, the tip dripping like a faucet, twitched excitedly in his trousers. The balls, thick and round, full to bursting with his precious seed, threatened to burst. He needed sex! He had to fuck! He desperately needed a wet, hot, tight pussy! Best the one of his daughter. But he was as far away from her virgin place as the pope before his own wedding. So it was almost impossible to get to his pretty daughter.

It frustrated him and a bad mood developed from it within shortest time. Which he often left out on his wife. But it was an explosive combination of his jealousy because Jane clearly spent too much time with Stella, denying him any chance of finally having his princess for himself. She was his daughter! She belonged to him! Only him! And he would never want to share her with anyone else. Neither with his stupid wife, nor with any other person. She was his! Forever! Because only he loved her so idolatrously about everything in the world. His strong love was just like his desire: relentless, demanding, burning, passionate.

There were days when his lust for Stella was so strong and his excitement no longer bearable and he felt his whole body standing just before the explosion. He needed the much needed relief. So he took his wife and fucked her. Hard, fast, unrestrained. He didn't care whether she wanted it or not. Sometimes it happened so spontaneously that she had no time to react. He took her wherever and whenever. He attacked her like a wild animal and fucked her to the point of senselessness. Frank treated his wife like a whore and in his eyes she was. While he rammed her really hard and proverbially fucked his brain out, he only thought of one very special person. And that became a growing problem over time. He didn't feel satisfied or satiated after he got into Jane's pussy. It made everything even more unbearable for him. Hardly that he had cummed, he noticed that he did not want to fuck his wife, but his daughter.

Jane couldn't even give him what he so urgently needed. He also didn't find her sexually attractive anymore. If his cock became swell and hard, then definitely not by her. As so often it was only the fact that he had to walk around with the huge thing in his pants that was to blame, because he had been busy with Stella before. Even if the activities with her were limited, especially when Jane was present. Nevertheless he didn't let it bother him too much and got the necessary appetite. With a hungry, greedy look he stared at Stella's naked pussy when Jane changed her diaper and wanted to put his hands on her. But he also had to make sure that his wife didn't notice any of his secret and forbidden desires. It was a secret between father and daughter. And that was the way it should stay. So it was not surprising that he sometimes reacted quite irritably, when Jane Stella protected and mothered extremely well. He fucking wanted to have his girl just for himself. Enjoying the time together with her and Jane just bothered. Yes it annoyed him. Everything about Jane's behaviour annoyed Frank and not infrequently he was so irritated that he verbally attacked her. He felt downright annoyed by her presence and there it was no wonder that he was no longer horny and hard for her. Frank felt so sexually unsatisfied and frustrated that he longed for the moment when he could finally be alone again with his pretty daughter.

His patient waiting was finally rewarded. A few days later, nothing stood in the way of a wonderful time for Daddy and daughter. Jane had arranged to meet her friends. Dressed up and styled, with a tight top and a much too short skirt, she staggered through the house on the high heels. Frank counted the seconds and his inner excitement grew as he knew he would be alone with his princess for the rest of the evening. Maybe even for the half of the night. Because such a typical girls evening could go longer and for sure these sluts would find it wonderful anyway if they could get away from their men.

A little restless he stood in the kitchen, leaned against the counter and sipped on the cup of coffee. Again and again he looked at the clock, wished nothing more than that his stupid wife would finally disappear. She appeared briefly to him, kissed him on the cheek and disappeared out the door only a short time later. He looked after her, looked at her appearance and just shook his head. He used to think she was just hot and fucking sexy in that outfit. This sight was enough for him to become horny and hard. But that was once. Now he just found it cheap. Frank sighed relieved as he noticed the click of the front door. He was so happy that his annoying wife finally left the house and he could now be alone with his little, beautiful princess.

Quickly he hurried up the stairs to the bedroom, got rid of his clothes and changed it. Clothed only in a white tank top and beige shorts, he stood in front of the big mirror and proudly looked at his appearance. That his cock was now half stiff in anticipation and left a clearly visible bump in the shorts made him extremely pleased. Boldly grinning, he went from the bedroom straight into Stella's nursery. With a happy smile on his face and a semi-hard cock in his pants, he now entered her room.

Stella lay peacefully asleep in the little bed, sucked her little thumb and had her cuddle cloth firmly in the hand. That's what she always needed to sleep. It calmed her down and smelled so damn good like Daddy. But it didn't only have the effect of calming her down. Her Daddy also seemed visibly calm and deeply relaxed after smelling the cloth and spreading his cum over the fabric. Not only once did he climax with the help of her cuddle cloth. She looked so very happy. Frank sighted loudly and drove his hand over the distinct bump in his shorts. He slightly pinched the eyes, licked with the tongue over the lips and spoke to Stella in a soft, rough voice. "Hello princess! Now we are both finally alone. Just you and me. Your Mummy meets her stupid friends. I suppose you won't miss a mother's slut. Because your Daddy will take good care of you well and extensively." He took her out of the bed and held her safe and secure in his strong arms. She opened her eyes briefly, winked at him and yawned. "Well my pretty one! Would you like to spend some time with your Daddy?" Waiting, he looked at her face and his gaze fell on her mouth again. Those damn soft, pink lips. "I suppose you can't wait to have your Daddy just for you? You beautiful, sexy kitten. You are so damn beautiful and I'm looking forward like crazy to our time together." While Frank held her safely in his left arm, gently supporting her head, he gently stroked her mouth with the fingers of his other hand. He looked lovingly down on her, felt the treacherous twitch of his cock and how it pressed hard against the fabric of the shorts. "I can hardly wait to feel your tender, soft lips on my cock. You don't know how much I like that. When your tongue licks seductively at the tip. If Daddy can come into your mouth. You make me so happy with it."

He gently kissed her forehead and sat down with her in the rocking chair. He read her a story and Stella behaved calmly, listening eagerly to her father's voice. But at some point the silence was over and she began to whine. She was hungry and it was time for her bottle. Frank got up and gently put her back in the bed. He was on his way directly to the kitchen, went to the fridge and took out her finished bottle. Jane had just milked her big tits with the help of a breastpump. He warmed the milk a little and went back to his daughter. She lay quietly in the bed. But when she saw her father, with the bottle in the hand, she became restless and rowed wildly with her short arms. "Ssssh, Princess. Don't worry and you'll get your milk!" He grinned, shook his head and began to feed his daughter. In the beginning she was still so greedy that she swallowed herself from time to time. But soon afterwards she took her time drinking. Slowly and evenly she sucked, looked at her father with big eyes and winked with her eyelids. Frank looked satisfied at his girl and enjoyed this wonderful moment of togetherness. "Drink nice, sweetheart and when you're done, Daddy has another dessert for you!" He grinned at her and couldn't wait to offer her his cock for dessert. The anticipation that she would give him another blowjob and that he would be really dry whey, made his cock twitch excitedly and he swelled to a decent size. Like a spear he stuck out through the fabric of his shorts. 

After he had fed her, he carried her around the house for a while. He spoke softly, telling her all the wonderful things he would do with her as she grew older. He thought of a lot of different things. He whispered dirty words into her ear, kissed her face, inhaled her unique, beguiling scent. She smelled so indescribably. A mixture of innocence, childhood, virginity. Untouched and pure! So tempting, seductive and stimulating! But when she yawned and pressed her head against his chest, Frank knew it was time to give Stella the necessary sleep. After all, both of them would have enough time for each other the whole evening. He put her in the bed to sleep, took the baby phone and went to his office. If he could give his daughter the well deserved sleep, he could relax a bit in the meantime.

There were some movies in his porn collection that he hadn't seen yet and now would be a good time. There was a particularly interesting video, which was recommended to him by a friend. Maybe he could pass the time with it until Stella is awake again. It was a brilliant idea. If it hadn't been for the files piling up on his desk. Actually, he still had to work through them and answer mails. But he was far too busy opening the folder on his laptop and playing the video. With a quick movement of his hand he stowed the files in the drawer and leaned back relaxed in the office chair. His eyes stared hypnotized at the porn. It was pure pleasure what he saw.

The video which carried the title **_*My_ _sexy_ _slut_ _and_ _her_ _horny_ _dog*_** was exactly after his taste and made the name all honour. It distracted him from his thoughts of Stella. This film, which lasted no longer than 8 minutes, was obviously shot in a nursery and impressed with exclusive close-ups. The camera zoomed close to the girl's pussy. The labia were pulled apart and a big finger played, rubbed and tickled the clit. In the background you could hear loud panting which unmistakably belonged to a dog. A deep voice gave a command and in the next setting you could see the dog licking the pink pussy. The long, rough tongue licked quickly and skillfully over the tempting spot. A man stepped into the picture and joined his dog. Together they licked and sucked. The camera panned up and showed the girl's face. She was breathtaking. Maybe not older than 8 years. She had long, blonde hair. Her cheeks were slightly pink and her mouth with the plump, red lips slightly open. The sounds coming out of her mouth were heavenly. Quiet moaning and whimpering, combined with loud screaming.

Holy shit! It arrived immediately at Frank and his cock twitched in the shorts. It swelled more and more and was now really plump and rock-hard. Frank breathed heavily, moaned loudly as his hand automatically drove into the shorts. He quickly rubbed up and down at the hard length. Stroke the tip of the penis with his thumb. He already dripped and distributed the juice over the cock. It was nice and slippery, let the hand easier and faster slide. Energetically he pulled the shorts down and grabbed his length tighter. Moaning, wheezing and sweating he jerked his cock. Loud, slipping noises echoed through the room. Frank stared with half-open eyes at the porn. It made him so horny and he just wanted to cum. The hand grabbed firmer and harder. Reinforced the grip more and more. Like from senses he jerked. His thick balls contracted more and more. Were meanwhile so filled with his cum and ready to burst. He rubbed his shiny, long, hard cock energetically with both hands. Jerked the hips into his fists. He felt his climax coming closer and closer and not for long and he would explode. His moaning became louder and longer. He closed his eyes, leaned back in the office chair and enjoyed the first harbingers of his explosive orgasm. It was an absolute exhilaration.

Suddenly there was loud screaming and tore Frank out of his ecstatic mood. Abruptly, he stopped working on his cock and stopped moving. He moaned annoyed and tortured as he pulled up his shorts and wrapped his rock-hard cock in them. It was as long and hard as a spear and stuck through the fabric. Holy, shit! He was as hard and dripping like a faucet. The fabric rubbed the sensitive tip. Fuck! Damn it! He was so close to being cumming.

Hurriedly he ran into her room, saw his upset, crying girl and tried to calm her down immediately. She had shit in the diaper and felt terribly uncomfortable. Frank had to act, took off all her clothes, so that she lay completely naked on the changing table and now began to clean it. But it sounded easier than it really was. The fact that he was still so damn hard and horny made him nervous. Also he was visibly excited and full of anticipation to finally touch Stella's pussy. This pretty, tender, innocent pussy! He breathed heavily and his right hand wiped the wet cloth over her tender skin. Again and again he did it and couldn't stop. Without end he wiped the sensitive area. As if hypnotized, he stared at his action. He licked his lips and grabbed his erection with the other hand. An idea came to him. What would it be like if he bathed his little princess? So he would have the opportunity to see her naked and touch her. Maybe to touch her even longer and more intensively. "What do you think about Daddy bathing you? You are a dirty, little girl and Daddy has to make sure that you get nice and clean again." 

He filled the bathtub with warm water, held Stella securely in his left arm and let the baby pedal with her legs in the little water. She was obviously having fun and Frank grinned all over his face. It was also forgotten that he was still so incredibly hard and urgently needed relief. But he pushed it into the background and gave his little princess a lot of attention. He knelt beside the tub, took a washcloth, dipped it into the warm water and washed it over the little body. He took his time and looked forward to her reaction. Frank became hornier from the sight of her naked body and drowned in his cravings. Slowly he wandered over her upper body, touched the barely visible nipples and let the washcloth run over her chest in circular movements. He did it extensively. Repeated this action again and again until he took the washcloth aside and let his big hand wander over her upper body. His fingers danced over the nipples. With his fingertips he tried to excite them and make them hard. "You are so beautiful, Stella." He rubbed his thumb lightly over her nipples, moaned as he saw his baby looking at him. "I can hardly wait when you are older and you will have wonderful breasts. So nice tits and maybe they will be as big as your mother's. So beautiful. As big and bulging as melons. I will then harvest them every day and massage with my hands. And I will lick these delicate nipples with my tongue until they are hard and red and look like ripe cherries. I will taste them. I'll eat them. All day long I will suck with my mouth at the hard nipples. I think you'd like that too if your Daddy sucked on your beautiful tits." Frank licked his lips, looked at his fingers and pressed his erection hard against the tub. He rubbed his cock up and down. Enjoying this pleasant feeling, his hand grabbed the washcloth, dipped it into the water and washed over Stella's legs. But he didn't stay long and by himself, his hand found her pussy. "You are a very dirty girl and Daddy has to make sure that you are really clean down here." He rubbed the washcloth over the tender, sensitive spot and Stella struggled wildly with her legs. Frank liked his daughter's reaction and liked even more how she reacted when his hand touched her pussy. "You like that, don't you? When Daddy caresses your sweet pussy?" She was suddenly completely calm and her wild movements calmed down. "I knew you'd like it." Slowly he let his fingers caress her labia. Frank felt like in heaven when he touched the tender, soft skin. "Fuck, Stella! You feel so good." He moaned loudly and rubbed his hard cock more and more against the edge of the tub. "But Daddy has to see if you're really clean down here."

With his hand he pushed her legs apart, spread her thighs and looked at her pink pussy. He was completely overwhelmed by the sight. "Yes, baby! Spread your legs for Daddy! Show me your wonderful pussy!" As he pulled the labia apart with his fingers, his thumb rubbed over the clit. This little pearl was so inviting and he couldn't wait what it would feel like if his mouth touched it. Suck with his lips on it and lick with his tongue. "You have such a beautiful pussy. So wonderful, soft and tender. It's perfect. Such a beautiful pussy." He spoke as in trance and his thumb rubbed in fast, circular movements over the clit. His gaze fell briefly on Stella's face. She stared at him with big eyes, winked with her eyelids and couldn't seem to see what was happening to her and what Daddy was doing to her. But Frank turned it on endlessly and he was so incredibly horny that he kept on going with her. He rubbed her little pearl like crazy and stroked her labia. "You enjoy how Daddy spoils your pussy, don't you, my princess? Relax and let Daddy play with your sweet pearl for a while. Mmmmh, that feels so incredibly good. You feel so fantastic. Let me rub my fingers a little bit more. Just a little bit more". He was completely in his world. Sunk in his dark passion. In his secret lust. He rubbed his cock faster on the tub. "Oh, Stella! Fuck! Your pussy is insane. I want to kiss her and lick her with my tongue. Would you like that if Daddy eat your pussy? When I try the delicious juice and Daddy puts his big finger in your tight, wet hole and fingers you really hard and fast."

Groaning loudly, he stood up, took his daughter out of the tub and carefully placed her on the changing table. "I'll rub you dry now and then we'll both make ourselves comfortable. Just you and me. Daddy and his pretty, little princess. You can even sleep in Daddy's bed. In the nice, big bed and it is perfect for both of us. We have a lot of space there and we can play a bit. It will be a very nice and exciting game. Believe me, Stella! You will love it. But above all, you will enjoy it a lot and your daddy can't wait to show you this game. Come my sweet girl. Let's go to bed!" Frank wrapped her in the soft towel, held her tight and carried her up the stairs into the bedroom. The bedroom of him and his wife. But now he would want to share this big, comfortable bed with his daughter.

When he got there, he put Stella down in the middle of the bed, closed the curtains and pulled the clothes off his body. His cock literally jumped into freedom, bobbing up and down with every step he took. He was so rock-hard and so horny. The tip was red and dripped like a faucet. He urgently needed relief. Frank sat down on the bed, bent over to Stella and unpacked her from the towel. He folded the cloth to the side and looked at her naked, beautiful body. "My beautiful princess. You don't know how horny you make your daddy. Your incredibly beautiful body. I am so keen on you. You make me so incredibly hard. My cock wants you, Stella. You and your tender, pink pussy." He kissed her tenderly on the forehead and Stella rowed like wild with the arms and legs. Frank laughed and stroked her face with his fingers. "As it seems to me, does my little princess need attention? Should Daddy take care of you? Should I spoil your pussy? Would you like to feel Daddy's finger on your clit? Do you want Daddy to rub your little pearl? Or should Daddy lick you?" He moved closer to her, his cock touching her leg lightly. The contact of naked skin made him sigh. Oh God! He wanted to ram his hard cock in her tight pussy and fuck her to faint. Shit and he would go to hell for it. But why worry about it? About a thing that felt so fucking awesome? "Maybe you want Daddy to kiss you too? On your tempting mouth? Yes? Daddy also likes to kiss your soft lips. Come on, princess! Give your Daddy a kiss!"

He bent over her, lightly touched her mouth and gently kissed her. It was so damn good and just felt perfect. He moaned against her lips, wanted more of her. Increased the pressure, but she didn't do what he wanted. She was still a baby. But he knew how to make her open the mouth and feel her tongue. "You have such wonderful, soft lips. But you know what would make your daddy even happier? If you are a good girl and open your mouth for Daddy. Show me your tongue and I will show you another way of kissing. Let your tongue play with mine!" With his thumb and index finger he carefully pulled her lips apart and put the thumb in her mouth. Immediately she started to suck on it. "Oh, yes! That's it! Just like that, my sweet girl. Suck it!" He kissed over her lips again, took the thumb out and made room for his tongue. Instinctively Stella began to suck. For Frank it was heaven on earth. She sucked energetically and extensively on his tongue. But he wanted more and stretched out his tongue. When he finally touched hers he could no longer hold on to himself. The two tongues touched and the tips teased each other. He moaned wildly in her mouth. "That's it! Touch my tongue with yours! That feels so fucking good." This kind of kisses made Frank now so really horny and he could not stop any more. He wanted to kiss her like that forever. But he also had to give her the chance that she still got enough air. Breathing heavily, he detached himself from her mouth and looked at her. "You are beautiful and you taste so tempting. Daddy will have to kiss you again."

He grinned cheekily and let his right hand wander over her body. He lightly massaged the warm, tender skin and sighed. "Daddy will now take good care of you." As soon as he had said it, he fetched a bottle from the cupboard next to the bed. It was baby oil. He opened it, put it in his hands and started to massage her body extensively. He kneaded gently across her chest, circling her nipples with his thumbs. "You will have wonderful tits. So plump things and Daddy will massage them every day." While his left hand continued to massage her chest, the other hand moved further down and directly between her thighs. He spread her legs far enough apart to have plenty of room. He knelt in front of her and his cock pointed menacingly towards her belly. Stella wildly moved her arms, touching his cock lightly with one hand. Frank groaned as he could feel the short touch. "Ohhhhh, Stella! What makes then your hand there? You little, cheeky girl!" He leaned against her and wanted that she touched him again. It happened again and this time Frank interrupted his massage, took her little hand and put it on his long, hard cock. "You seem to want Daddy to feel comfortable too, don't you?" He held her hand in his and rubbed his hard length up and down. "Yeah. That's so fucking good. Rub a little with your hand! Massage him! Yes...so good." The hands rubbed together. His big hand held hers firmly and led them in alternating movements up and down his hard length. He skilfully changed the tempo. Slowly and fast. Up and down. Just as he liked it best. The cock shone from all the pre cum and slid wonderfully loud in the hand. Even though he enjoyed the light touch of her small, delicate hand, it was not enough to satisfy his incredible desire to satisfy his passionate, burning lust. He definitely wanted and needed more. Suddenly he stopped, paused for a moment and looked at his daughter. Her big, blue eyes looked at him expectantly and she apparently had her joy as she wanked Daddy's cock. "You like that and you enjoy it when you can jerk Daddy off?" His voice was rough and deep as he spoke to her. "But do you know what else will be fun for you? When your Daddy will rubs his cock a bit over your pussy. It will feel much better than my fingers."

As soon as he had said it, he took her legs, held them with his left hand and stretched them upwards. Frank knelt on the mattress, grabbed his cock with his other hand and let it slide between her thighs. When he had found the right position, his hands clawed into her tender, soft skin, pressing her thighs very tightly together, slowly moving his hips back and forth. He looked briefly at her face, then further over her body and when his gaze hit his cock, he moaned loudly. He was so huge in contrast to her pretty, young body. The baby oil he had previously used wonderfully served the purpose of allowing him to glide smoothly over her pussy. Slowly he moved back and forth, back and forth. Her soft, hairless pussy felt so incredibly wonderful. He kept rubbing his hard cock over her delicate folds. He squeezed her thighs tighter and tighter so that they were very tight around the cock. Frank felt the fantastic narrowness, twisted his eyes with pleasure and leaned his head back. He breathed violently. Moaned and gasped. "That's it, princess! Fuck! Yessss! You feel so good. So fucking good." More energetic and violent he moved his hips. He pushed over her body in uneven, hard movements. Rubbed his steel-hard length against her pussy. "Oh, fuck! Stella!" He was no longer master of his senses at all and was now literally fucking her young, innocent body. The movements were so strong that the mattress jumped up and down. The headboard of the bed crashed against the wall. The bed creaked and squeaked. His moaning was so loud that one had to fear that even the neighbours could hear it. But Frank was not interested. He just wanted to satisfy his desire and chased after his climax. But he wanted to enjoy this rare, inestimable moment as long as it was possible. He tried to fight with all means against the rolling power of relief. But it could not be stopped any longer. His excitement was too advanced for him to have been able to prevent it. His orgasm reached him, caught him in a huge wave, rolled over him and tore him into the abyss. He literally saw the stars dancing before his eyes as the balls contracted, getting heavier and thicker. His cock swelled to a considerable size and eventually the cum came out of him powerfully pumping and pulsing explosively. "Oh God! I'm coming! Daddy is coming! Oh, fuck. Stella! Take Daddy's cum. Take it!"

The first splash landed right on Stella's face. Then followed her head, chest and belly. Her whole body was embellished by his cum. Frank screamed as he moved his hips one last time violently and jerkily, spreading the last drop of his cum over Stella's body. He now pushed more slowly until he finally stopped and remained completely calm. He struggled for air. He breathed heavily and tried to calm down. The heart beat like wild in the chest. The pulse was racing and the blood was rushing in his ears. The skin was hot and bathed in sweat. He winked a few times before looking at Stella's looks. His beautiful daughter now looked even more beautiful with his cum. His cum! Daddy's cum! Stella licked seductively over her lips, apparently wanting to know what it tasted like on her mouth. She made a gurgling sound and squeaked cheerfully. Frank lost himself in the sight, bent over her and kissed her passionately on the mouth. He pressed his lips against hers, let his tongue wander into her mouth and when he could taste them in combination with his cum, it made him groan loudly.

This unique, seductive taste was the best he had ever tasted and he wanted to keep trying it. He never wanted to stop. It made him really addicted. "You're so wonderful, Stella and you make me so happy. So very happy." He whispered over her lips, withdrew a little and looked down on her. With a contented smile and a visibly relaxed facial expression he stared at her body. "You are so dirty again, my princess. I think Daddy really needs to clean you up!" Stella moved her arms wildly and Frank took his hands off her legs and lay down next to her.

He lay breathing heavily on his back and closed the eyes for a moment. Frank felt really satisfied for the first time in weeks and happy after he injected his cum onto her. It made him very euphoric and made him want more. Finally he had what he really needed. His satisfaction, his relief. And he also knew that it was only a small foretaste of what was to come. It was only the beginning of an exciting time. After all, he had the rest of the evening at his disposal and would also use this time sensibly to treat himself and his body to the well-deserved satisfaction and relaxation. Above all his cock and also his thick balls. Although he had just squirted a large amount, he also noticed how the emerging lust rose in him and he still had not had enough.

He turned the head to Stella, looked at her pretty face and put his arms around her. He pulled her tight, held her very tight and gently kissed her forehead. The feeling of her naked, warm body, this close skin-to-skin contact, made him groan excitedly and pressed her even tighter. Rubbed the two bodies together. He smelled her unmistakable, distinctive scent and sighed softly. "Come my sweet princess. Let's really enjoy our time together. We will make ourselves comfortable. Just you and Daddy."

He kissed over her face. He licked his cum with his tongue and kissed over her young, tempting body. His mouth and tongue left no trace. Slowly the tongue drove tenderly over her nipples, circled and licked it and his mouth sucked slightly on the little pink buds. His breathing became faster and also his cock swelled more and more. Not long and his length would stand up tall and excited and demand attention. He continued kissing over her belly, removing the traces of his cum and stopping just before reaching her pussy. Frank sat up and his big hands caressed her legs. Shortly his gaze fell on her face. She looked at him expectantly with her big, blue eyes and probably couldn't wait to see what her Daddy would do next. He grinned cheekily and licked with the tongue promisingly over his lips. "Daddy has to make sure that you are really clean. Shall I see how your pussy is doing? I think you'd like it if I kissed her with my mouth. Your pretty pussy must be very dirty."

He knelt on the mattress, put Stella in the right position and gently pushed her legs apart. Frank looked at her pussy, which was slightly reddened by the friction of his cock and drove tenderly with the hand over her irritated skin. "Are you something sore, my beauty? Don't worry. Daddy will take good care of it." He bent his head down and kissed slowly over her pussy. As soon as his mouth touched her soft skin and he could taste her for the first time, he moaned. It tasted so incredibly fantastic. "Oh God, Stella! You taste so wonderful. So incredible. So fucking good." He closed his eyes, kept kissing over her tender folds and lost himself in the moment. Frank enjoyed how his daughter tasted. The beguiling smell that emanated from her pussy made him look as if he was clouded. It was like a drug and he really became addicted to it. He wanted his mouth and face buried forever in this hot, young, innocent pussy. He quickly changed his position, lay with his belly on the bed and made himself comfortable between her thighs. He put his hands on her thighs and spread her legs further apart, now had a unique sight of her pussy beautifully embellished with his cum. "You are such a dirty, little girl! But that's about to change. My mouth will make sure that you are clean again. I will lick you irresistibly well. You'll like that, my sexy kitten."

Without hesitation, he set to work. His mouth breathed a wafer-thin kiss over her folds. The lips wandered slowly from top to bottom and back again. He slightly stretched out his tongue and licked it with the tip of his tongue in circular movements. He took his head back a little and lovingly drove his right hand over her labia. "You are so beautiful. So warm, soft and gentle. I love you, Stella and I love your pussy". Carefully he pulled the labia apart and it opened to him like a flower. His breath stopped when he saw it and he could not get enough of this beautiful sight. His fingers gently played with the pink folds. Also spread more and more of his cum on her pussy. The index finger carefully stroked over her hole, slowly stuck it in and moved it slightly. Back and forth. In and out. Frank wondered how deep he could stick his finger into it without making it uncomfortable for her. Slowly he pushed him in, more and more until he was halfway into her hot hole. Stella stayed calm for a while and made quiet, gurgling noises. "Do you like that? When Daddy fingers your hot pussy? If I put my finger in you?" He smiled, kissed gently over the spot where his finger was and began to move it faster. But he was still careful enough and it was also important to him that his beautiful princess should enjoy it as well. And it was obvious that she enjoyed his tenderness very much. The way her little body reacted to it was reason enough for him not to stop what he had started here. Not until both had entered the threshold of incredible happiness. The climax! Can a baby have something like an orgasm? Frank seriously asked himself this question and was now more than ready to find it out. Passionately he fingered her tight, hot hole, pushing his own hard erection into the mattress. "You make me so hard, princess. Daddy's cock is so fucking hard!" He groaned as he used his mouth to remove the last traces of his cum. His lips kissed energetically and sucked on the sensitive labia. "You taste so good. So fucking good!" He now had her clit in his mouth, sucked on the little pearl and let his tongue slowly circle over it. He licked, sucked and scored on the clit. Played with the bud, moaned louder and louder. While his finger fucked her hole, he now put his complete mouth at her pussy. He ate her up proverbially. He licked her without a break. Slurping, smacking noises echoed through the bedroom. Frank licked and sucked on her pussy like a hungry baby on the mother's tits. "So delicious. Fuck! Let Daddy lick your pussy a little bit more!" He rubbed his hard, thick cock energetically on the bed sheet and tried to get a little relief. While he pampered Stella extensively and passionately, she whimpered a little louder now and Frank intensified his actions with her. "Don't worry, my sweet princess. Daddy won't stop. I will continue with you until you come! I'll lick you until you get in Daddy's mouth!"

As soon as he had said it, Stella's little body tense up, just to relax completely a short moment later. She peed and her urine ran like a golden stream along Frank's chin. With a contented sigh she went on and on and emptied her bladder into Frank's mouth. He enjoyed it to the full and let his daughter come. It was exactly what he wanted and needed. He enjoyed drinking her piss and let her splash on his face. She was a little, dirty, squirting girl! "Give me everything you have! Give Daddy your sweet juices!" Breathing hard he pressed his mouth on her pussy and drank from her like a man in the desert who had finally found the saving oasis. He also licked the last drop of her juices before getting up and hectically grabbing his cock. At a furious speed he fucked his fist. Rubbing like crazy over the dripping tip. He kneeled between her thighs, quickly fingered her tight, wet hole and climaxed with a loud moan. "Oh, fuck! I'm coming! Ahhhhh...I'm coming!" Screaming loudly, he poured over her. Splashed his cum on her body. He milked his cock, rubbed and wanked like crazy and took the last of his precious cum out of his thick balls.

Exhausted and content he lay on the bed, his eyes closed and breathed heavily. He felt satisfied, satiated, liberated and above all happy. The fact that his daughter could give him exactly what he needed most made him the happiest person in the world. He had given her everything. Donated all his precious cum just for her. Stella! His beautiful princess! But he was also willing to give her more. He would just give her everything.

"Did you like it, my beauty? How did Daddy eat your pussy? How my tongue licked you and my finger fucked your wet hole? Oh yes and it was fun for you. The way you squirting in my mouth. You dirty, little slut! I'll bet you can't wait to finally suck Daddy's cock again. Sucking him out with your greedy, tempting mouth. And you know what? You now have the opportunity. While Daddy is going to relax a little, you're going to give me a blowjob. Suckle on Daddy's cock. Lick my balls with your pointed tongue. They long for a little attention. Maybe you can also use your hand and massage my thick balls. Be a good girl and do your Daddy the favor."

Frank put both bodies in position and put his fat, slack cock on Stella's face. Just a moment later, he felt her little mouth on his sensitive spot. Feel the pointed tongue lick slightly over the tip. Licked over the slit where his piss and cum came out. Frank leaned back relaxed, gave his daughter the freedom to take what she wanted and enjoyed her hot, wet mouth. He closed his eyes, stroked through her fine blonde hair and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. Slowly she sucked on his balls. Pulling a little tighter with her mouth. Apparently the little one was hungry again. But Frank didn't want to give her some milk right away. At first she should suck a little on his cock and balls and only then, if he was really hard and horny and had cummed in her mouth, only then she would get the milk as a reward. But it would still take time until then. But it didn't bother him. The longer he could feel her soft, tender lips, the better it was for him. He wanted and had to enjoy every single minute with her extensively. For he did not know when the next possibility for such a beautiful one would arise together. He had to savour this rare moment of togetherness to the last. And that's what he did.

He lovingly showered his pretty daughter with endless kisses. Gently stroked her young body. Hold her tightly and firmly against his upper body. Enjoyed her closeness, her warmth, her smell. He came, as expected, groaning loudly in her mouth. Donated his hot cum deep into her narrow throat. He praised her. Told of what a good girl she was and kissed her demandingly on the mouth. Deeply he stuck his tongue down her throat and made his tongue dance passionately with hers. Stella got her milk. Of course a little more refined, with a splash of cum. Daddy's cum! Frank was all too happy to give it to her. These fine, noble drops. The cum from which she was born. Completely satisfied, she sucked on the bottle and drank it to the last drop. Afterwards there was a dessert for her. A very special and she enthusiastic sucked Daddy's cock and licked it dry. Swallowed everything from his cum, didn't waste a single drop. Frank looked satisfied at her, visibly enjoyed her loving caresses and was overjoyed.

He carried her back to the nursery and gave her a new diaper. He then went back to the bedroom with her. Stella lay peacefully asleep in the large, comfortable bed. She seemed very relaxed. Her small hands were clenched in fists and lay next to her head. She held the cuddle cloth firmly in her right hand. Slowly the upper body lifted and sank. Calmly, breathing evenly, she lay there, dressed only in a diaper, quietly sighing. Frank lying next to her, watching her all the time, had taken a shower and prepared a quick dinner. Now he was full and satisfied. And that in several respects. He hadn't bothered to get dressed. Also because he simply loved to be completely naked. He gently stroked her head with his fingers and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. He put his arms around his baby in a protective way. Frank watched over her calm sleep and had a dreamy smile on his face. "Good night, Stella. Sleep well and dream something beautiful, my princess. Daddy will take good care of you. Sleep well, my pretty angel. I love you more than anything, Stella. Daddy loves you so much." She sighed softly, turned her head in his direction and made a sucking gesture with her mouth. She probably dreamt of different things she could suck on greedily. Maybe even Daddy's cock. At that thought, Frank had to grin. His daughter, his baby was really something very special. She was his greatest happiness.

He stayed awake for a long time, couldn't fall asleep and kept watching her until he heard the familiar sound of high heels, which inevitably made it clear to him that the beautiful time with his daughter was finally over. One last time he pressed her very tight and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "I love you, Stella!" He spoke whispering to her, turned on his back and stared with his eyes at the ceiling. The darkness that reigned in the room now took over him and his body. Wrapped him in complete darkness and filled him completely. He slowly closed his eyes and thought back to the past hours. He breathed calmly and listened to the steady rhythm of his heart.


End file.
